1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable wireless apparatus, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, telescopic whip antennae 21 and built-in inverted-F antennae 22 as shown in FIG. 1 are widely used as antennae of portable telephones. The inverted-F antenna 22 is constructed by arranging a radiating conductor 22A on the ground plane in parallel. Since some space is necessary between the radiating conductor and the ground plane for good antenna performance, it is difficult to make the portable telephone with the inverted-F antenna thinner. In order to realize a thinner antenna unit, such an antenna unit has been proposed that two conductors serving as antenna elements for feeding are installed in respective upper and lower cases of a clamshell portable telephone (refer to Japanese Patent Laid Open 2001-156898).
Such antenna units, however, are difficult to use for stick portable telephones because the two conductors have to be electrically separated.